


Everyone Needs Sunshine

by limesicle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limesicle/pseuds/limesicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haikyuu drabbles with Hinata at the center. Pairings are in the chapter titles. I'll put relevant tags/warnings in the notes for each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. OiHina - accidental fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “i’m a biker and one day i was biking in your neighborhood while you just happened to be outside watering the plants and since you’re so goddamn cute i accidentally steered into a pole and now you’re giving me first aid (holy shit you’re even cuter up close)” au  
> “you’re biking through my neighborhood and you ran into a pole so now i’m really concerned and patching you up, oh my gosh you’re really hot even though you have a bloody nose” au  
> From this post: http://marstheradplanet.tumblr.com/post/124802552153/more-au-ideas-no-one-asked-for
> 
> AU prompts will be the death of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun first meeting. There is some blood involved, but no serious injuries. Just fluff.

Shouyou hums as he rides. The day is still bright and he’s coming back from school–his first day of high school. It didn’t go as badly as he thought it might, and it didn’t go as well as it could have either. Mostly, he’s just glad he got through without completely embarrassing himself. The cool fall air brushes against his cheeks, and he wraps his scarf a little more tightly around his neck.

 

It’s too nice to go straight home, he decides, so he goes on a detour. They recently moved to this neighborhood, and it’s good to see what it’s like anyway. He takes a random turn down the street. Most of the houses are empty, their owners not back from work and their kids busy with playing games after school. There’s one person though, leaning out the front window of his house, holding an aqua watering can over a collection of bright flowers. 

 

Shouyou slows down. There’s something in the way the sunlight catches the other boy’s hair that has him entranced. And when Shouyou finds himself staring into chocolate brown eyes that glow in the afternoon light, he freezes. He doesn’t see the streetlamp ahead of him as his front wheel turns. Shouyou doesn’t even notice he’s falling until he lands on his back on the curb. He hears the crash, though, but it takes a while to figure out what happened.

 

There’s an ache in his back, but he’s only mildly dazed. His face hurts a little too and there’s something warm running down his chin. He puts a hand to it and lifts it. His fingers come away red, and Shouyou realizes he has a nosebleed.  _ Well, shit. _ Way to impress someone, right?

 

“Are you okay?” A concerned voice yells.

 

Shouyou turns his head towards it. It’s the boy he was staring at earlier. Shouyou feels his cheeks redden. He looks like a total idiot now. 

 

“I’m fine! I swear, I’m fine,” he calls back.

 

“Oh my god, you’re bleeding! Wait right there.”

 

Shouyou stares after the other boy’s back in shock. Stopping the nosebleed is probably a good thing, and his knee kind of hurts, too. Maybe he scraped it. Shouyou manages to push himself into a sitting position before the other boy returns.

 

“Here, squeeze your nose.” The other boy hands Shouyou a piece of gauze. “I’ll bandage your knee.”

 

Shouyou stares as the other boy pulls his leg straight. He tries not to react to the warm fingers on his leg.

 

“I’m Oikawa–Oikawa Tooru.”

 

“Um…thanks.” Shouyou says, pinching his nose as hard as possible, but his gaze still fixed on the other boy. “Hinata Shouyou.”

 

“Shouyou?” Tooru looks up, and Shouyou forgets how to breathe. “It’s okay if I call you ‘Sho-chan,’ right?”

 

“Huh?” Shouyou’s brain is working in slow motion, his eyes captured by the other’s.

 

Oikawa Tooru smiles at him. It’s a gentle smile, something that looks natural. Tooru’s teeth are perfectly white and even. He sparkles in the sun.

 

“You should keep pressure on your nose, and you can call me ‘Tooru,’” he says, wrapping Shouyou’s hand in one of his own and replaces it on Shouyou’s still-bleeding nose.

 

Tooru’s hand is warm, and the touch sends an electric shock straight up his arm. It takes a second for Hinata to start squeezing his nose on his own volition, and his eyes never leave Tooru’s. Those eyes are doing things to him. Shouyou’s mind doesn’t seem to want to concentrate on anything.

 

“Y-you have pretty eyes,” Shouyou stutters out.

 

For a second, Tooru’s smile falters in surprise, but it comes back in brighter. Shouyou’s heart flutters in response.

 

“Thanks.” Tooru tilts his head, and lets his hand slide off of Shouyou’s. “You’re pretty cute, you know?”

 

Tooru stands and offers Shouyou his hand. “Come on.”

 

Shouyou grasps Tooru’s hand with his own. His palm feels sweaty, and he can’t really believe someone like Oikawa Tooru exists.

 

“Thank you, Tooru.”

“I’ll patch you up whenever you need it. But, be careful! You’re lucky I was there.”

 

Shouyou salutes. “I will!” He blushes when he realizes what he’s doing and lets his hand fall to his side.

 

“Adorable,” Tooru says, squeezing Shouyou’s hand a little more tightly before letting go.  “See you later, Sho-chan!”

 

“Yeah, s-see you, Tooru” Shouyou calls after him.

  
The next day, after school, Shouyou takes the same detour. This time, when he sees Tooru watering the flowers he slows to a stop without hitting anything. Tooru meets him at the curb with a smile and a sing-song “hello, Sho-chan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OiHina~
> 
> Here. Please join me in shipping Hinata with everyone.


	2. KurooHina - wrong number AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve been texting my friend for abt a week now and they dont reply but turns out i was texting a random person and there was some deep personal stuff i sent oh my god why are they calling me now?” AU (+bonus if the person calls at 2am)
> 
>  
> 
> http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/141374104376/ive-been-texting-my-friend-for-abt-a-week-now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some swearing involved. Set in a typical college AU type thing.

Monday 7:34 am

_ do you have notes? pls tell me you have notes _

_ oh god i’m going to fail _

 

Monday 7:52 am

_ I found mine nvm _

 

Hinata scrolls down. All the messages are marked read.

 

Tuesday 2:18 pm

_ shit  _

_ ILEFT MY PRACTICE SHIRT AT HOME _

_ pls help _

 

Hinata reads further. Nothing too personal, nothing too embarrassing. Not yet, anyway. Then he gets to yesterday’s messages.

 

Wednesday 1:15 am

_ kageyama hates me _

_ this is terrible _

 

Wednesday 1:23 am

_ I DON”T KNOW WHAT TO DO _

_ I MEAN _

_ we fight a lot _

_ but i think he actually hates me _

_ like _

_ Really _

_ hates me _

 

He goes a little further. God, he sends a lot of messages to someone who doesn’t even text back.

 

Today 2:44 am

_ i kissed him _

_ WAIT NO _

_ FUCKING HECK _

_ he kissed me _

_ I have no fucking clue what’s going on _

 

Today 3:05 am

_ he doesn’t hate me _

_ he’s  _

_ in  _

_ LOVE _

_ with me _

_ and i don’t  _

_ know _

_ what to do _

 

Hinata stares the screen. Really, he should have realized sooner that Yachi would have replied to him by now. She’d gotten a new phone for the new semester, and apparently he’d put the number in wrong when he changed her contact info. Oops. And that meant, he has no clue who he just texted the dramatic ups and downs of his love life to.

 

His phone vibrates suddenly, and he looks down to see that he has a call. It’s the number he just sent “HOLYSHITYOURENOTYACHI” to. Well, great. Hinata answers it, then considers that maybe just deleting the number and having nothing to do with this random person would be a better idea. Too bad he just picked up the phone.

 

“Hello, I have no fucking clue who you are, but please bitch to someone else. I have a presentation tomorrow.”

 

Hinata inhales sharply.  _ Oh god that voice. _ There’s something in it’s tone that makes Hinata lose what little common sense he has at three in the morning.

 

“I’m sorry! I’m very, very sorry. I’ll buy you coffee or something to apologize, I–”

“Just go to sleep.”

“I can’t do that!” Hinata yells, and then slaps his hand over his mouth. “Shit, sorry.”

“Yeah, got it, your love life is on the move and it’s exciting.”

“I’m not in love with him.” Hinata manages not to yell this time.

“Tell him that.”

“He’s my best friend, and I don’t want to hurt him. He’s a jerk, a lot of the time, and he yells and stuff, but he’s a nice person. Really. So I–”

“You know what? I’m going to take you up on that coffee. I think I’m going to need it. Starbucks, eight o’clock.”

 

Hinata hears the connection stop. He pulls his phone away from his ear and stares at in disbelief. Did he just get himself a  _ date _ ? Wait, no, that’s not how things work. This person probably wants to slap him or maybe just get a cup of free coffee. Hinata hopes it’s the latter.

 

At 7:30 am, Hinata nearly rolls off his bed when his alarm rings. He flails around in a tangle of sheets as he tries to properly extract one limb to turn off the alarm. It takes him all of three seconds to remember why he had an alarm set for 7:30 am on Friday morning when his first class isn’t until 11. Going on about three and a half hours of sleep, it’s a miracle that Hinata manages to dress himself and show up at the door of Starbucks on time. 

 

Then he realizes he has no idea who he’s looking for. He has a voice that he vaguely remembers like something in a dream, and that’s really the only clue he has. It turns out it’s a big enough of a clue. He hears the tail end of a conversation, and he whips around.

 

“–research done long ago… yep… see you in a bit.”

 

Hinata finds himself looking up into golden eyes. And– _ woah. _ His chest goes something like  _ gwahhhhh _ and he has to take a step back. 

 

“H-hi.” Hinata stutters.

 

Golden eyes widen in confusion, and then–

 

“Oh, it’s you. I didn’t think you’d actually show up.”

“Sorry–”

“Let’s get in line before it get’s any longer, anyway.”

 

He reaches for the door and ushers Hinata in front of him. They go to the back of the line. Hinata realizes that this person is a lot taller than him, which isn’t really that much of a new experience, but still. This person also has dark messy hair and an air about him that’s almost dangerous but also really intriguing.

 

The line moves up, and Hinata stares at the other person’s feet. Hinata shuffles to keep pace with the line.

 

“Hey, chibi-chan, what are you getting?”

 

Hinata looks up, confused at first and then annoyed. “Who the heckie is ‘Chibi-chan?’ My name is HInata Shouyou.”

“Well you didn’t tell me that, Shouyou.”

 

Hinata’s stomach does a funny flip. Most people don’t call him by his given name. His cheeks are pink when he answers.

 

“Well, sorry, rooster-head.”

“Kuroo,” the other corrects.

“Fine, Kuroo–wait, what’s your full name? I demand a fair trade.”

 

Kuroo laughs at that. “Kuroo Tetsurou,” he says, clearly pronouncing each syllable.

“Alright, ‘Tetsu-kun’ it is,” Hinata replies cheekily. He really has to stop his heart from pounding so fast; that can’t be normal.

 

They move to the front of the line then. Kuroo orders something, and Hinata orders tea–he knows from experience that coffee is usually a very bad idea–and pays. They move over to wait for their drinks to be made. Hinata spaces out as he waits, the bad night’s sleep catching up to him. He’s brought back to the Starbucks by the distinctive shutter noise of a phone camera.

 

“What the–?”

“Oh, not bad.” 

 

Kuroo holds up his phone to show Hinata the picture. For a candid shot, it’s not terrible. The bright morning light kind of illuminates his face along with his hair, and he doesn’t look as spaced out and not-thinking as he was.

 

“I wanted a picture for your contact,” Kuroo explains.

“Lemme get one, too.” Hinata pulls out his phone from his pocket.

 

Any excuse to get a picture of someone who looks like Kuroo is welcome. He won’t even question why Kuroo wanted one of him. Hinata holds his phone up with both hands to steady it. Kuroo pulls up one side of his mouth in a kind of half-smile. The phone clicks.

 

“Wow, not fair, you had time to prepare,” Hinata complains, glancing at the photo.

 

He quickly saves it, and sets his number to “Tetsu-kun” while he’s at it.

 

“I’ll take another if you want,” Kuroo says.

 

Hinata nods, and Kuroo holds up his phone. Even though it’s early in the morning, Hinata pulls out his best smile and tilts his head. He holds it until he hears the camera and then relaxes.

 

“Talk about not fair,” Kuroo mutters.

 

When Hinata asks him to explain himself, he doesn’t get an answer. As it happens, their drinks are the next ones up. Kuroo picks up his coffee and weighs it in his hand.

 

“I should head out. I can listen to your love life problems later–I’m pretty good with that stuff.”

“Really?” 

  
It’s a perfect chance to see each other again. Though, he might have different love life problems. Hinata decides he’ll deal with that later.

 

“Yeah, that would be good. Good luck with your presentation, Tetsu-kun!”

  
Kuroo leaves with a “see you later, Shouyou” and a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does one Kuroo? This is probably OOC orz Also, Hinata is totally the type to use weird ways of swearing. Trust me. And I'm sorry, Kageyama, I needed someone for drama.


End file.
